Benutzer Diskussion:Juno
/wiki/thumb.php?f=Juno-Icon.JPG&w=155/Juno-Icon.JPG __TOC__ Icons Willst du für deine Bewertung (Bild:30px-ok.PNG Bild:30px-nem.PNG) nicht lieber die schon vorhandenen Icons mit hoher Qualität verwenden (Bild:Neutral.png Bild:Kontra.png). Zumal solche Bilder gar kein FanArt sind, weil sie nichts mit StarWars zu tun haben. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:03, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Dann könnten wir auch für lesenswerte Artikel Bild:Kontra.png nehmen. Tun wir aber nicht. Was ist es eigentlich dann? JunoDiskussion 14:29, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Weil das ein rotes Bild ist, und lesenswert eine positive Auszeichnung ist, was farblich nicht unbedingt zusammen passt. Farben haben auch eine Sprache... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:01, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ups... ich meinte Pro! JunoDiskussion 18:19, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Das wäre theoretisch möglich, aber die Bilder der Kandidaten haben einen grossen stilistischen Unterschied zu denen der Abstimmung. Ich will dich ja auch nicht dazu zwingen oder so, ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass die Bilder fast gleich schon vorhanden sind. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:27, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Under Construction Hallo Juno, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel }|n|}} „Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger“ }|und „ }“|}} schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 19:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Icon Jaja, der Andro... Naja. Hi, Juno, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du neuerdings ein Icon links oben eingefügt hast. Gute Idee. Ich hab dazu folgenden Vorschlag: Mach doch den Hintergrund ind der Farbe # statt durchsichtig! dann wir die Schrift dahinter nicht angezeigt und das ganze sieht noch besser aus. Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 19:57, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Also neu hochladen? Special Thanks JunoDiskussion 07:47, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Yep. Probiers mal! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 18:15, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Was genau soll ich ändern? JunoDiskussion 18:37, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Frag Ben oder so. Ich such das grad selbst... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 18:20, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Erstellung einer Fanfictionseite Hi Juno, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Juno/Kurzgeschichten Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:46, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Banner Hey Juno, ich hab auf der Diskussionseite von Benutzer:CC-1997 gelesen, dass du gerne Banner erstellst. Also wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir auch einen Banner erstellen kannst, und zwar mit diesem Bild (Da wo bei dir der Todesstern ist): Bild:Darth Mytoo (überarbeitete Version).jpg Wenn du das machst schreib mir bitte eine Mitteilung auf meine Disskussionsseite. Wäre echt supernett von dir. Darth Mytoo 07:00, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Darth Mytoo, die Mitteilung muss Juno hier schreiben, denn: Diskussionen werden dort weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen haben. Boss 13:10, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschhinweis [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 14:07, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Danke! danke für die nette begrüßung ich möcht auch so´ne tolle seite ahben wie du;) :Kurai, kannst du bitte alle Beiträge in Diskussionen mit vier Tilden also ~~~~ signieren? Das ist Pflicht und schaftt eine Sigantur mit Zeitstempel. Du kannst gerne bei meiner Benutzerseite abgucken. Bild:;-).gif JunoDiskussion 16:33, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Scharmützel von Tatooine (0 VSY) ich wäre für meinen teil schonmal fertig. jedoch glaube ich, dass es in einzelnen punkten widersprüche mit dem kanon geben könnte. ich informiere mich noch einmal etwas genauer aber nichtmal wookieepedia gibt viel preis...mfg peacerokkaz 19:13, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wie kommst Du darauf? JunoDiskussion 19:17, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Es gibt eine Quelle, nach der Captain Terrik das alleinige Kommando über die Mission hat und außerdem glaube ich, dass der Trupp eigentlich von der Devastator kommt und Brenn Tantor befindet sich während dieser Mission auf der Inquistor. peacerokkaz 21:23, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist ein guter HdK-Teil, das könntest du mal machen. JunoDiskussion 07:47, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wenn du mir dann noch erklären könntest für was HdK steht dann ist die Lösung garantiert auch nicht mehr so weit weg *fg* peacerokkaz 18:21, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::HdK bedeutet Hinter den Kulissen. Boss RAS Prosecutor 19:25, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::vielen dank für die info. kann ich ja gleich machen. peacerokkaz 20:52, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Anmeldung Hi Juno, Irgendwie hab ich ein Problem: Du bist ja auch in Wookieepedia Benutzer, ich versuch dort, mich anzumelden, doch irgendwie klappt es nicht. Ach und Jedi-Striker möchte einen Header, wo sein Benutzername und ein Bild von Yoda drauf ist. Boss RAS Prosecutor|Artikelhangar 08:17, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST)